pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb of Ob'Nixilous
Ob'Nixilous ruled over the ancient Azlanti Kingdom as it's first king. A good king, Azlant underwent a time of peace under his leadership. Legend has it that he had a powerful artifact, a Ring of Wishes, that contained three charges. Story goes that he had used two of the three wishes, saving the last one to be used to resurrect him from the dead after his passing, but for some reason the wish wasn't used and was buried with him in his tomb. Myth or fact his tomb cannot be denied, as it hangs high in the sky of Antioch upon a floating island tethered to the earth by four massive chains. It has been left untouched by intelligent life for years, as the people the tomb shares the land with are a respectful people who leave it unaccosted. Security System Terra Cotta 2.jpg Terra Cotta 1.jpg Though out of respect it remains in solace, it's original makers did not expect such behavior. Dozens of Terra Cotta soldiers are sprinkled both within and without the tomb. While they are inert by default, if someone was ever to try and enter the tomb, the soldiers would come to life and defend the tomb. The Tomb's builder had several of the kingdom's brightest soldiers' essence duplicated with a method lost to time. These essences fill the false soldiers if the mask should be disturbed. The mask is a plain porcelain mask located on the other side of the island than the tomb's entrance, in a garden. If taken it would activate all the Terra Cotta soldiers on the surface of the tomb and they would seek out it's possessor with brutal purpose. When the mask is worn a black inky substance will emanate from the mask covering the wearer almost completely in this ink, and the mask will only become removable upon death of it's wearer or completion of the tomb's trials. The wearer of the mask can interact and activate different things in the tomb by touching or crossing red lines painted all over the tomb. Inside Top Section The inside of the tomb is separated into two sections. The top section includes a island suspended above a red pit with an ancient warrior immune to the effects of aging, as long as he remains by the small camp-fire on the island. This warrior, named Chaoxiang, is to remain there until the one wearing the mask would bring the four items scattered around the room (a scroll, a lantern, a chalice, and a key). Whoever wished to proceed further down in the tomb must take another smaller floating platform around the room, fight the guards protecting each item, and bring them to Chaoxiang. After which he would fight them and if defeated the platform they are on would act as a giant elevator and float slowly down into the depths of the tomb bringing them to the second section of the tomb. Bottom Section The second section is a pit full of Terra Cotta soldiers that leads into a hallway. There are five rooms connected to the hallway. Tree-Room In this room is an ancient tree, known as the Tree of Delectable Fruit (see Tree of Delectable Fruit for more info.). Treasure Room In this room is four alcoves each with a treasure, and a inscription telling the would-be raider to only take on item or, "Leave with less than they came in with." Stone Room A room with a single chest, and inside is three Ioun stones (see Ioun Stones for more info.). Staff Room A single staff lies in this room under a glass case. It's origins are unknown, but it has been known to cause those near it to hear whispers, and also has been recognized as similar in design to the staff Anub'rekhan had in his possession (see Staves of Dread for more info.). Sarcophagus Room In this room lies the body of Ob'Nixilous in a coffin. Upon someone with the mask entering this room the dead king will commune with them and needs be, fight them. Upon destroying the four Terra Cotta soldiers in the room, extinguishing the four magical fires (very similar to the one Chaoxiang spent his days near) Ob'Nixilous would pass on to the other side and his casket would open to reveal his ring. Post-Death Ob'Nixilous 2.jpg Ob'Nixilous 1.jpg After Ob'Nixilous is defeated the entire tomb's island will drop from the sky and come crashing down to the earth below most-likely destroying the tomb and all in it. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Place Category:Antioch Category:T2 Category:Season 1